Move To America?
by XxBillKaulitzxX
Summary: Bill and Tom,alternative punk band members,15, are sent to America to escape the large life for a pretty angry because they don't have their other band members,but while there are there they meet two Tokio Hotel crazy girls.Who they maybe crazy for...?
1. You Want Me To Go Where?

**Bill and Tom have moved. To America. The Middle of Fucking No Where. Welllll, actually Florida, New York. Just a hour and a half out of the city. They decided to take a break from all the commotion and Bill has become aggravated with all of the publicity calling him gay. Well, their manager decided to send them somewhere where no one would know them. Well he was wrong. Because two girls were head over heels for the Rock Stars. There are all fifteen**

_By the way, Tom and Bill are fifteen, turning sixteen on September first. Julia and Kyra are fifteen as well, turning sixteen on March twenty-first and May eighth_.

**August 15th**

**

* * *

**

**Bill POV**

"Müssen wir? " I questioned as my mother ushered us into the small cab. We were headed to the airport to go to America. Some little remote town and live with some person... hired to care for us there.

"Oh beruhigen Sie unten Bill. Möglicherweise gibt es etwas heißes girls" **[Oh calm down Bill. Maybe there will be some hot girls]**

"Tom, Geck, wir aren' t dort schon!" **[Tom, dude, we aren't there yet!]**

"Whatever." he turned and stared out the window. Maybe this would be a good experience. I boarded the plane with exaggerated slowness, but I could tell Tom was angered at my mother for arranging us to leave without the rest of the band.

* * *

**10 hours later. 12 pm.**

**Florida, New York.**

**Kyra POV**

"The people are here!" I yelled as I ran into Julia's house. She put on her flip flops and ran outside.

Hm, let me tell you some things about us so you aren't lost.

Alright well Julia is my best friend, and we tend to get hyper. A lot.

Julia is 5'3, blond and green/blue eyes. She was really funny at times. Like that one time I laughed at her face for ten minutes straight for no reason. Yeah, we're odd.

And me. Well, I'm very odd. I have brown hair with green eyes. I'm 5'6 and absolutely love to annoy people. We're considered "emos" so ya know, we tend to be stupid and make fun of it. I get really hyper and do really odd things.

I practically live at Julia's house. Her parents are always traveling, this country then that. Julia loves it, because she has a baby-sitter person who comes, checks up on her then gets her more food. I have clothes there and everything. Loving the life.

My parents, well they aren't the best. My mother, I refuse to say Mom or Dad, and father are crackheads. Pot smokers. Heroine. You name it. I hated being around them. My brothers were the same way, always at their friends or girlfriend's houses. Thus, I never saw them. I truly did miss them, I hadn't seen them in four years. Glimpses through the hall with Kevin and sometimes Keith. Kevin is eighteen, a senior and Keith is twenty-one and always with his girlfriend. Keith taught me to play guitar and Kevin taught me to skateboard. So, my parents never noticed I was gone, so I was there. Or school, or cross country or at the horse farm.

Oh, and we absolutely love Tokio Hotel. They are Gods!

Right now, I was wearing my black skinnies, that I ripped... doing something or other. Skateboarding or something. Oh well... My shirt was a Tokio Hotel one. It was white and had the four boys on it. Bill Kaulitz-Trumper, Tom Kaulitz-Trumper, Georg Listing, Gustav Wolfgang Schafer. Ah, beautiful. And my airwalks. Of course.

Julia on the other hand, wore her skinnies, pre-ripped with her "I Love Punk" shirt. Yeah, we're punk-rockers. Along with that she had on her blue and black sandals, but usually wears her black converse.

I watched the black car pull into the driveway next door and two guys stepped out. I caught glimpses, something about them was familiar. Julia was watching the cars go by on the road. ADD, I swear. Then again, I always have those moments. One of the guys turned around and I almost fainted. It was Bill. Bill Kaulitz. The God. The singer of Tokio Hotel. Julia saw him and leaned on me. He looked at us for a moment before turning to his brother. I couldn't hear what they said, but quickly pulled Julia to her house.

"Oh. Mein. Gott," I enunciated each word slowly. She nodded. "Its them. Really them. Put Georg and Gustav...?" I questioned.

"I read somewhere they were getting away for a while. Who knew it would be our town. Little Florida," she glanced back over at them. They were walking into their new house. The blue house next door. I pulled myself onto Julia's side stone wall. I thought for a moment.

"I bet they thought no-one would know them here. That means they'll go to school with us and everthing," I leaned back and grinned. "This will be a fun summer."

"Oh yeah!" Julia yelled and jumped down from the wall. Where she was going was beyond me. I followed slowly, feeling a vibration on my leg... What the- Cell phone. I opened the enV touch and read the text.

_Hey Kyra,_

_Its rob, just textin to see if ya coin to the barn on sunday_

_-R_

I smiled and quickly texted him back.

_obviously_

_-K_

I continued my walk, watching my feet on the black pavement. Wait, black pavement...? Shit, I was on the road. I glanced around and saw a car coming.

"Crap!" I yelled and ran back onto the grass. I saw Bill watching me from the car with a smirk. I crossed my arms and walked up to him. Julia watched from her back door. Her eyes widened.

"Whatcha looking at, _Bill?_" he seemed utterly surprised I would know his name. His eyes darted to my shirt.

"Oh mein gott." I laughed. I knew that German. Nah, I didn't know much, but I knew some.

"Yeah, I know ya," I said and grinned. Julia came over and whispered.

"Tom, ask for Tom," she said and gave me a pleading look.

"I'm Kyra, this is Julia. She wants to talk to Tom, its her ultimatum dream. As is mine to talk to you," I smiled and held out my hand. Tom came out and his eyes widened.

Julia started to hyperventilate. I grinned and hit her lightly. She hit my back. I grabbed her hand and bit it.

"Hey!" she yelled. (Like I said, we're weird.)

I let go and looked up at Bill's and Tom's weirded out faces.

"Alright, I'll shake your hand if ya don't bite me," Bill said and shook my hand lightly. I laughed and rolled my eyes. Julia wiped her hand on her pants then held out a hand to each of them. The one I bit to Bill. Bill pushed it away and laughed. Tom grinned and shook her hand lightly.

"Julia weren't we headed out for lunch?" I asked and patted my stomach.

"Oh, no wonder you're biting me. You're hungry," she threw her hands up and nodded. "Yeah, we were." I looked at Tom and Bill.

"You should come to, we can show you around town." I smiled and grabbed Bill and Tom's arms. Julia would come anyway.

"Let's sing!" I said and turned around to them, letting go of the twins.

"What?" Julia groaned.

"Cinderelly, cinderelly!" I started. She sighed and shook her head. I skipped down the sidewalk.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep," I sang. In key this time.

I turned around and Bill and Tom were cracking up while Julia was shaking her head.

"You're a freak," she called up to me.

"I know!" I yelled back.

"Is she always like this?" Tom asked Julia. I think her heart stop. Tom spoke to her. Only her. She nodded before catching herself.

"All the time," she sighed and grinned.

"Hey, hey! You get like this to. Granted, you don't sing on the street, less you have your iPod in and singing Tokio Hotel." I said. Julia got mad and that and came after me. I ran faster down the sidewalk. Downhill. This is bad. Bad. Bad... I fell onto the grass.

"Owwwwww," I whined and Julia jumped on me. She sat on me and laughed. Tom snorted and watched us. Bill leaned on a tree and looked like he was trying to make sense of us.

"There is no use in trying Bill," I laughed. I pushed Julia off of me and got up.

"I thought we were going on a tour of the town. And eating. Obviously not." Tom laughed. I sat up and shook out my hair.

"Okay, meet the freaks of the town. Kyra and Julia," Julia grinned and got up. I stood up and began my walk through town.

"There is the fire department and the pizza place and the ice cream place and the nail place and-" Julia cut me off.

"Alright, let's show them, not tell them." She laughed and we walked into Rookie's, our usual pizza place. I pulled out a vault of her and a vault for I. Bill und Tom pulled out two Coke's.

We ordered a simple four slices of pizza before sitting down in our usual corner.

Bill sat beside me and Tom sat beside Julia.

* * *

**Bill POV**

We sat down, I beside Kyra on one side of the booth and Julia and Tom on the other. I laughed, it looked so ironic. We looked like couples. I could tell Tom was itching to ask her out. To take her on a date. For her to be his. I covered a laugh with a cough. Tom caught it and threw me a warning look. He glanced at Kyra, who was looking at the quarters...? then back at me. I could tell what he meant. I shrugged it off and smiled slightly at him.

Kyra looked over at me and grinned. The pizza was set down in front of us. She took a slice and began eating it, while Julia put garlic on hers. I picked mine up and began eating it. I set it down and looked at the two girls.

"When does school start?" I asked. Kyra shrugged and pointed at Julia. Julia put down her pizza and chewed before eating. I had the slight feeling Julia had more manners than Kyra. She woulda just talked, with her mouth full.

"September 5th," she sighed and leaned back. She had finished her pizza and so had Kyra. Damn, these girls could eat. Tom finished his pizza as I finished mine. Kyra looked over at me and picked up a piece of my hair. It was one of the blonde parts. I laughed and looked over at her.

"Yes?" I teased. She shrugged and played with the hair.

"I've always wanted to touch your hair. And voila, now I can." She smiled and let go of my hair. She crossed her legs on the bench and leaned back.

"Well, shall we continue the tour?" Tom asked.

"I guess so," I said and began to push Kyra out of the seat.

"No... I don't wanna walk..." she groaned and stay seated. Julia got up and was watching with Tom. Tom grinned mischievously, and I knew what he was thinking. He grabbed her hands and I picked up her feat. He pulled her out of the seat. I stood up, we carried her out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk. Her eyes were wide as she watched us. Julia was laughing and holding the sodas for us.

"What. The. Hell?" a new voice came towards me. Kyra and Julia scowled as Tom and I watched them curiously.

"Put me down," Kyra said with a frown. We did as she said, she seemed pretty freakin' pissed. And that scared us. She turned around, with Julia next to her, to face a big-headed kid and a tall kid.

"What do you want Craig?" she asked and folded her arms. She directed this at big-head also known as Craig.

"Who's the new kids?" the other kid nodded towards us. Looks like only they knew who we were. Or payed attention anyway.

"Our friends. Now leave James," Julia said menacingly. I'll have to admit, they were pretty damn scary. Okay, tall kid is James and big-head is Craig.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with you?" Craig sneered. Tom stepped forward in defence. I could tell he was dying to beat this kid. And I was right with him there.

"Oh, standing up for you guys too," James teased. Kyra snapped out her right hand and landed a punch on his mouth. He put his hand over it. Craig backed up. The turned and ran away. Kyra frowned and turned back to us.

"Excuse that, those are the town bastards," Julia said and rolled her eyes. Kyra crossed her arms again and turned away. I jogged up to Kyra, for she had begun to walk down the street.

"You alright?" I asked. She shrugged and continued walking. "Alright, I'm taking it they are always like that?" She stopped and turned to me.

"They think they are amazing. There is more of 'em to. If you don't want to deal with that all the time, I suggest you leave us," she said bitterly. She sat down on the stone wall beside the church and sighed. I sat beside her. Tom came up to us, Julia jogging behind. They sat beside us."I hate them. Gah, they are sexist little bastards," she clenched her hands. Julia shook her head.

"She'll be fine," she muttered and got up. "Let's finish the tour," she said. Kyra jumped up and smiled. I got down slowly, afraid of what she would do. She grabbed my shoulders and walked around me, jumping on my back.

"Wow, she's like your girlfriend already," Tom teased. I went to run after him but I couldn't. Kyra jumped down and made a dash after him. Julia laughed.

"Hey, I wouldn't be laughing you two are like that as well," then Julia began chasing me.

* * *

_So the day ended. Bill and Kyra kidded around as did Julia and Tom. They did, eventually, tour town. Without any disruptions, unless you count Kyra being stupid.

* * *

_

**Kyra here. Its my first story, so don't critique to harshly. I've been working with my friend on another story, but this is my first one alone. Review. Rate. **

**Alright, tell my what you think about Kyra and Julia, or Bill and Tom. If you really want to Craig and James. And yes, Kyra, Julia, Craig and James and everyone else who will enter this story is real. Even Rob. **


	2. Tom and Julia? Party? Quick Check?

**Alright, for me right now it is two A.M. I am falling asleep at the computer, but yet, I'm still here. I've had the same song playing for the last like three hours. "Don't Stop Believin' " by The Journey.**

**Anyway, so as I've established, we are crazy. And its probably only going to get more hyperactive and crazy and random as we go on. Anyway on with the story.**

_Oh and by the way, you will probably see mostly Kyra and Bill's point of view. I really want to do this story on my own, but I suck at Julia and Tom's point of view, so she might end up helping me in the end. She being Julia. _

**

* * *

September First. Eight A.M.

* * *

**

**Kyra POV**

Its seven fifty-five right now and I'm walking to Bill and Tom's house. Now, you question as to why I am up so early? Well, its there birthdays and I got Bill the most awesome sauce present ever. Mwuahah.

I pulled the key out of the plant and unlocked the door, putting the key away again and closing the door. I bade good morning to their caretaker, I guess, as I jogged quietly upstairs. I opened the door quietly to their room and smiled. Holding a bull horn in my hand and a paper in the other, I read off the paper.

"Here ye, here ye.

Oh, this summer,

we had two visitors.

Tom und Bill, we so shall call them.

Tiptoed into our world,

with laughs.

And now time to celebrate,

the twins

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Sixteen. The great number.

Thus,

for our wonderful men,

we are throwing an

ultimate party.

Twelve

to

Whenever."

I said it off as a poem as the sat pin straight up in their beds. Tom groaned and layed back down, hiding his head under a pillow. Bill sighed and got up. He took the horn from and and then went to lie back down. I sat down at their computers and logged onto my mail. I logged onto Myspace and Facebook, sending out the same thing I just read to everyone. I then went to my email and AIM, forwarding it all over. I grinned and exited everything.

Bill watched me as I sat on his bed. I sat next to his feet, so I stretched my legs up the length of him. He groaned. I was still in my pajamas which consisted of plaid sweats, that were humongous on me and a tank top. I had on a sweatshirt as well. I had on dark blue slippers and green fuzzy socks.

"Happy birthday," I whispered. He laughed and stood up. He pulled my out of his bed and began to push me out of the room. I grabbed hold of anything near by. "Not yet, we have to wake Tom." He stopped at that.

"Watch," I grinned and ran, jumping onto Tom's bed and bouncing. He groaned and got up slowly, pushing me off the bed in the process. I hopped off and rubbed my eyes.

"Alright, you heard me. You guys have to come over and help set up for an hour or two before. Its eight now, the party is at twelve up at the barns. Everyone knows. So, I'm in charge of food and waking everyone. So you guys need to get ready then come back to Julia's for instructions," I said and walked out of the room and back to Julia's house.

* * *

Once I had her wakened, which took a good half hour, the boys came over and I handed out instructions.

"Come on Julia, time to buy some food for this kick-ass party," I grinned and pulled her out of the house. Need I remind you, we were still in our pajamas. We walked into town, then down to Quikcheck where Julia bought everything. I ran up to her grandparents house and got a wheelbarrow. I brought it back down, which is across a four way intersection and main road, and waited for Julia. When she came out, we put everything in the wheelbarrow and pushed it up to her house.

When we arrived, Bill and Tom were moving tables up to the barns. I laughed at this. These next years, or so, would be great. Depending on how long they stayed. I pushed that horrid thought from my mind and began setting up everything.

Meow, Julia's cat, came slinking up, looking like a panther as always. He jumped up on the tables and purred loudly and rolled around on the napkins and such. I sighed and put him back down on the ground.

"Jack!" Julia yelled, realizing the cat was here. Yes, she named her cat Jack. After Capt. Jack Sparrow. Next it will be Tom after Tom Kaulitz. Cue sigh here and eye roll. She picked him up and grinned.

"Was ist mit der Katze?" Bill asked, I don't think he realized in German. I poked him in the side and he jumped. I laughed as he glared at me. "What?" he asked and turned back to where he was picking up, like, twenty chairs at once. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the table where I was putting out the food. I checked my phone before looking back up at him. I went to tell him he was speaking in German, but Tom beat me to it. In German. Ugh.

"Deutscher Bill," he said and picked up some of the chairs to help Bill. I had a sudden thought and flipped out.

"Oh MY GOD! Bill come here!" I yelled and grabbed his arm. I picked up his left arm and turned it over. I was right. He had his tattoo. 'Frieheit Eighty-nine.' I grinned then turned him around. I picked up the hair on the back of his neck and poked the tattoo that stood there. The Tokio Hotel symbol. I smiled then walked back to what I was doing. And boy, did I have stares following me. I believe Meow, ahem, excuse me, Jack was staring.

"What was _that_?" Tom asked. Julia merely shook her head and walked away, towards her house.

"Well, if you must know," I began. Bill sighed, knowing it would be a long story, and turned to go do something else. "I've been Tokio Hotel obsessed since day one, so then I remembered, for some reason, that Bill had tattoos. And, I've always wanted one. So, I had to see his. Freedom and your symbol," I shrugged and ate a chip.

"You know what it says?" Tom asked slowly, seemingly trying to comprehend what I said. Bill looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you know about me?" Tom teased.

"I don't know. Julia knows you, not me."

"Oh, you just got dissed," Bill laughed and dodged Tom's punch. I laughed and looked down at Julia, who was sitting on the grass and playing with Jack.

"She's hopeless," I sighed. Tom looked away and began eating some of the chips. I smacked his hand away. "You look nervous...?"

"He's in love," Bill teased. I snorted my laughter and patted Tom's shoulder. I gave Bill questioning eyes. "Hopeless over there." I laughed even harder.

"And Bill's in love with you, so hush, both of you," Tom said and smirked. Apparently. Bill and I are on the same wave length. We tackled Tom.

"Ask her out," I said and hit him on the back of the head repeatedly like I was playing the groaned and Bill laughed.

"Why?" Tom seemed honestly confused. Julia looked over at us with a confused expression. She opened her mouth then thought better of it, shook her head, and got up to come over.

"Because she really likes you!" I whisper/screamed in his ear. I jumped off him and then walked away. I thought about what Tom had said. _And Bill's in love with you..._ I sat down on a chair then screamed.

"DAMN!" I looked down at the seat, there was water in it. I glanced at the other three. Julia face was shocked, it wasn't for me. I do these things all the time. Tom was...pissed...I interrupted something. And Bill was laughing. I stuck my tongue out and frowned. My butt was cold. Dammit. I began walking down to the house but grabbed Bill's arm on the way.

"What?" he asked. I pulled him away from the barns, where Julia and Tom continued talking.

* * *

**Julia POV**

Kyra is such and idiot. Sat down in the water...again.. while I was talking to Tom about something...very important.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"I don't know Tom. I mean, thats hard.." I began and looked at his hopeful face.

* * *

**Kyra POV**

"What are they talking about?" I asked him. He shrugged. I pressed for more information. He had to know, I was within earshot, but was into my thoughts.

"I'm not sure. He just keeps asking 'Is that a yes or no?' and she keeps shrugging. I can probably guess, but why jump to conclusions?" Bill said as we walking into the house. "Maybe its a good time to get changed out of your pajamas.." he suggested.

"What time is it?" he glanced at his phone as I rifled through the drawer full of my clothes.

"Eleven thirty."

"CRAP!" I yelled and grabbed a pair of jeans and a bright yellow shirt with peace signs on it. I ran to the bathroom and changed quickly then grabbed my airwalks. I stuffed my phone in my pocket after replying to a few texts about the party.

"When does this end a-?" he asked as we walked up to the barns. I stopped short and silenced him. I could hear Julia and Tom talking. I put my hand over his mouth and indicated they couldn't see us, but we could hear.

"I've known you a month," Julia said all seriously. I could see her face in my mind and stifled a laugh.

"But you like me? Before you met me too," Tom said and something fell. "Crap!" he muttered.

"Yes, I do. But I don't know you. Its all like your famous, you'll break me," she said. She sounded like me now.

"I wouldn't..."

"I don't know that."

"Yes you do."

"Fine, I do. Alright!"

"Alright you will or alright, you're admitting you know that?"

"Both." Well, now that they were finished being stupid, I continued walking to the barns.

"You sound like a soap opera. And Julia, go get dressed." I laughed. Tom was astonished, I don't think anyone was supposed to hear that. I grinned and sat down on the grass as I waited for the people to come. Julia came back with her iPod and iHome and dressed. I grinned and then people began to arrive.

* * *

**Thats it. Next chapter is the party. I'm not exactly sure what is gonna happen that should be crazy. I think I'm gonna make Kyra {Myself} get drunk. Wouldn't that be funny? I'm crazy enough... Ahaha.**

**This was not all written at two AM. But it was written at either very late or very early times. Such as 11:30-12:30 or like one-ish. I've had major writer's block lately and can't think of a thing to write. I've been sending tidbits every time I got something to my friend and she's been liking it. She's also been writing a Tokio Hotel story about the world blowing up and us kidnapping them. Yeah, we have to much free time. **

**Her name is **xTokioxHotelxForever

**With her, I am also writing a different Tokio Hotel moving to America story. Though, in that one, we are thirteen and fourteen. Crazy ness either way. Comment on everything. XD**

**-_-**

**-Kyra-  
**


	3. Confessions

**Its party time. We gonna party like its mah birthday. Or Bill and Tom's. Lol, I'm in a good mood tonight. Still have writer's block on and off though. So we'll see. **

**September First, Twelve P.M.

* * *

**

**Bill POV**

I didn't even know any of these people. But they sure knew who I was. And I don't think they liked it. I had asked Julia what was up with everyone being rude and she told me Kyra had gotten in fights over Tokio Hotel. It made me wonder why they came.

I finally figured it was for the food and whatnot. Kyra came stumbling over towards me and smiled and waved. I groaned internally. She was drunk. Oh bejesus. This will be bad. Julia came running after her then spotted me. She came over and smiled.

"Heyyy, Biiillll," she dragged out the words nervously. I raised one eyebrow. "Do me a favor, please?" she begged.

"Depends," I said. Kyra came over and leaned on Julia.

"Watch her. Don't let her drink anything but water. I've got to find Tom before he gets in a fight," I nodded and grabbed Kyra's arm. "Danke," she said and ran to find Tom.

I pulled Kyra to sit down on one of the chairs. She smiled and swayed back and forth to the music.

"Stay here, I'm going to get something for us to drink," I said and began to walk away before she yelled out.

"JUICE!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed two bottles of water. I went back and sat beside her, handing her the water bottle. She opened it and gave me puppy dog eyes. "This isn't juice Bill." She knew I was a pushover for her, but she was drunk.

"What have you been drinking for the last hour?" I asked. She shrugged then smiled.

"Juice," she grinned and sipped her water. I sighed, what had I gotten myself into. "What's wrong?" she asked. For a moment, I thought she was sober.

"What?" I asked. I played with the cap on my water and shook my head.

"You're so sad. Don't be sad, your to pretty," I laughed at her statement.

"Danke," I said. She clapped.

"I like Geeerrrmannn," she laughed. She drank her water again, downing half out it.

"Danke. Trinken Sie mehr Wasser, you' Re getrunken," I said in German. She grinned and pressed for more. [**Thank you. Drink more water, you're drunk.**]

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Drink more water," I edited it. It wasn't like she would understand if I told her she was drunk anyway.

"Okie Dokie Pokie!" she drank some more water again, so fast I laughed. "Say something again."

"Ich liebe dich," I muttered. She stared at me. "What do you want to hear?"

"Come to the dark side, we have cookies!" she yelled. I stared at her for a moment, shaking my head. "Please?" she asked.

"Gekommen zur dunklen Seite, haben wir Plätzchen!" I said. She clapped again. She was easy to please.

"Thank you," she said and crossed her legs.

"Anytime," I nodded and watched Tom go after someone and Julia run after him. I shook my head and laughed. I sometimes wondered how I had become friends with them. But at the same time, very happy it wasn't Craig or something. Kyra watched me intently as I thought.

"What?" I questioned. She smiled when I smiled at her.

"I don't know, you seemed sad when you were thinking. I didn't know what to," she nodded with wide baby-like eyes.

**Kyra POV**

He didn't respond when I said this. They all thought I was crazy-ass drunk, but in truth I was not. It was only a few shots and my natural craziness. I watched him as he stared at me in disbelief. I raised me eyebrows.  
"What?" I asked and stuck my tongue out. It was funny, the difference of their personalities if I was drunk or not. I grinned and swayed with the music.

"You're not drunk." He stated. Not asked. Oops, seems I've spoken what I was thinking... Again...Damn, I do that a lot.

"No, I was tipsy," I shrugged. He began laughing and I couldn't help but join in. "I could get drunk in ya wanted...Then it would be a real party," I thought about how that would be and smiled at him.

"Nein! No!" He said loudly. I laughed and stood up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to stand as well. He watched me carefully as I pulled him towards the crowd of people.

"Time to dance!" I yelled. He shook his head and began to say something before I cut him off. "Kidding. Let's find Julia and Tomas."

**Julia POV**

Holy bejesus!

I throw ONE part and Tom gets into a fight... or two. Him and I become boyfriend and girlfriend, well, that was setting up, but either way. And Kyra, she got drunk. Bill will probably do something later. Who knows?! Not me.

Right now. I was eating as I calmed Tom down. I glanced around for Kyra and Bill, finally spotting them fighting with Rachel and Craig. What a surprise...Tom saw them as well, so we headed over to check the damage done. As we walked over, I watched Craig shove Kyra after she said something. Kyra, nor Bill, liked that. Kyra jumped at him, but Bill held her back.

"Loser plus loser equals L-O-SS-E-R," Craig said. I shook my head, idiot. Tom laughed lightly, them finally noticing our presence.

"You spelt 'loser' wrong. Its L-O-S-E-R." Kyra spat back at him.

"You're still emo bastards," Rachel spoke up. Kyra wrenched out of Bill's grip and pushed her down, turning man heads towards us. Leave it to Kyra. I swear...

**Bill POV**

We have an issue...

**Tom POV**

Cat fight! Well, Kyra is more like a lion and Rachel is like a...a...a...A WEAK ANIMAL!

**Julia POV**

I think Rachel is going to die O.o...I'm not being held responsible!

**Rachel POV**

_Crap...Crap. CRAP. CRAP!!!!_

**Craig POV**

I'm getting out of here...

**Kyra POV**

I grabbed one of Rachel's Pippy long stocking braids and pulled. Her nails dug into my pale flesh and spat at her. I pulled her head up so she was looking at me. "You. Will. Not. Call. Him. A. Bastard." I said slowly and shook my head. "When you're the whore."

"You MO-" I cut her off and hit her in the mouth. This turned more heads as people shoved them to watch. I don't know what was so damn interesting, this happened all the time. I never got in trouble though. And she was always sleeping around, it amazes me how she doesn't have AIDS or something. Rachel's hand snapped up and grabbed my throat. {**Sorry about these, but you need to see into everyone's mind.**}

**Julia POV**

She grabbed Kyra's throat. And squeezed. This could be bad...Uhm, what to do?

**Tom POV**

Crap! This is bad!

**Bill POV**

Screw this! I looked at Tom as he looked at me and pulled them apart. Tom pried Rachel's fingers off of her throat as I pulled Kyra off the ground and held her back from attacking Rachel again. I glanced around...Where the hell did Craig go?

Whatever, not the issue now. "Leave. Everyone. Now!" Tom and I yelled as people began to file out and down to the street. I opened my phone and sighed. It was five o'clock.

"I can't fudging believe her..." Kyra grumbled under her breath and walked to the house.

* * *

_A Few Hours and Much Calming Later...._

**Tom POV**

"Well today was...uh...interesting," I said as we ate dinner at my house. Kyra nodded tensely as Julia snorted. I watched her as Bill tried to calm down Kyra...again.

"Interesting is an understatement," Julia grinned and leaned against me. Yeah, we were eating dinner at my house, on my couch and watching Spongebob. We're odd friends...Yeah, we need lives. Then again it was like ten at night.

"I knew you were mean, Kyra, but I never knew you would come to _that_." Bill looked over at her as she shrugged. I looked over at Julia and rolled my eyes at their behavior, as she shook her head mockingly with a sly, mischievous smirk. I watched her carefully as she turned to Kyra and Bill.

"And all for Bill," she teased.

"Yeah...well..." Kyra didn't respond, only crossed her legs and looked at the blank wall. She sighed and shifted so she was leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Its okay, he likes you too," I grinned as Bill threw a pillow at me. I ducked in time as Julia rolled onto the floor and under the coffee table for protection. Kyra watched her and laughed.

"Well, it took you guys forever to admit it aswell," Kyra said then clamped her hand over her mouth. She had said aswell. So it _was_ true. Julia gave me the same look of what was running through her head as mine. We were thinking the same. Bill was astonished and Kyra was...worried?

"You said 'aswell', meaning you too." Julia and I sand and laughed.

"Oh shut up," Kyra snapped and made a dash aftre Julia. Julia screamed, so I pulled her upstairs and locked my door, listening to their conversation as best I could.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I've been writing in my notebook and absolutely hate writing it onto the computer**

**-Kyra-  
**


	4. RunRun Far Away

**God DAMMIT! Its taken me about ten times to get the beginning done. Yeah, well because I kept hitting the back button without saving. Now I'm in a pissed mood. Dammit.**

**

* * *

**

**Bill POV**

"So is that true?" I questioned her softly as we walked down the stairs. Her being herself, jumped over the back of the couch and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and then placing her chin upon them. She chewed her lower lip softly as she thought.

"I guess..." she didn't look up at me as I sat down beside her. I sat Indian style, watching her. Her eyes flashed between me and floor repeatedly, finally resting on the wooden floor.

She guessed? How do you guess if you like someone? I mean, I understand mixed feeling, but there is no guessing. I like her, I wasn't guessing.

_Then tell her. _Ugh a fricken dilemma.

"Well you haven't said anything," Kyra snapped, guessing what I was thinking by the look on my face. She looked away and out the window, towards the dark sky. The rain splattered the window softly. "So, do you?" she questioned softly, looking back towards me. Her green eyes met mine with worry.

"I'm not saying anything unless you do," I stuck my tongue out childishly and she did the same, testing me. I stuck it out farther, revealing the silver stud upon it. I felt a grin creep up on my face as she eyed it carefully.

"Fine, I do." She said calmly. I was astonished, she had admitted her true feeling when I couldn't.

"Wow..." I stayed quiet as I thought over the time I had been here and everything. She watched me and her face went from eager and excited to remorseful. She was taking my silence the wrong way. "I-"

"I shouldn't have said it," she jumped off the couch and ran outside into the dark and pouring rain. I knew Kyra, and she hated the dark, so she must be feeling like shit. Crap. Right now, it was eleven o'clock. I ran upstairs and pounded on Tom's door. Hard.

"Look, I know you're excited, but you have your ow-" he stopped his teasing when he saw my pain and fear stricken face. Julia cursed under her breath, how did she know?

"She ran. Outside into the rain," I said and that was all it took for us to make a beeline for the door.

"God dammit. Second time she's done this with me around," Julia grumbled, putting up her hood as we searched for different ways to go.

"Again?" I asked Julia as I took out my phone to call Kyra. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try. Julia ran off with Tom. Looks like I'll be getting my answer a different time. But Kyra is more important. Now and later.

**Kyra POV**

_Screw this. Screw it. Screw my life! Every-fudging-time! _

I had hopped the fence out of Bill's yard and into Julia's then over Julia's into the woods. I ran up the hill, towards the mayor's house. I eventually slipped and fell onto the hard, cold ground. I didn't bother getting up as the water splattered down on me while the lightning flashed. Seconds later, thunder cracked. I cringed away from the sound reflectively. I hated thunder. And the dark.

"Kyra?!" I heard someone call from down by the houses. The sound was distant to my ears. My phone vibrated repeatedly in my pocket as I ignored call after call from the three people searching for me. I looked up, towards the direction of the house.

_Who was searching for me? I'm not that important, Bill surely thought so. _I thought bitterly as I waited to be revealed and dragged back.I heard my name again, this time by a girls voice. Julia. Then I heard sliding feet. Dammit, I hate my life.

* * *

**SO Sorry for the shortness. I've been banned from the computer and when I get on, I get distracted because I have ADD at night. Though yesterday, I wrote some oneshots with my besties and we thought of ideas that we're gonna write.**

**-Kyra-  
**


End file.
